Trois façons de le ressentir
by Ongi
Summary: Une scène, trois interprétations possibles des pensées du Capitaine Flint, même s'il est toujours question d'amour : "Il pouvait encore sentir sur ses papilles, sur sa peau, dans ses os, ce que cela faisait d'aimer et d'être aimé ainsi." [Cadeau pour SomeCoolName - Participation au Challenge de Mars 2017 du Collectif NONAME]


Hello tout le monde !

Ces trois textes sont à la fois ma participation au **Challenge de Mars du Collectif NONAME** et mon cadeau pour **SomeCoolName** en l'honneur de son anniversaire ! :)

 **Alerte spoilers : ** Si vous n'avez pas vu l' **épisode 4 de la saison 4 de Black Sails** , repassez plus tard, car ces trois textes sont totalement basés sur l'une des scènes de cet épisode !

Trois choses qui m'ont inspiré pour ces trois réécritures d'une même scène :

\- Tout d'abord, mes amies fans de la série Black Sails : **SomeCoolName** , **Orienter** , **Maya Holmes** , et bien d'autres encore, avec qui c'est un réel plaisir d'échanger, de gagatiser, de trouver de nouvelles hypothèses pour la suite de cette série... Je vous aime les filles !

\- Puis, ce post sur tumblr, qui m'a directement et totalement inspiré le n°II de ces trois petits textes : post/157164973433/koryuoftheriverflow-205-vs-403 .

\- La chanson " _Come with Me Now_ " de **KONGOS** , ne m'a pas particulièrement inspirée ces textes, mais je l'ai écouté tout du long de leur écriture, merci à **Nalou** et **Flo'w Tralala** sans qui je ne la connaîtrais pas ! :)

.

Bonne lecture à vous et j'espère que ces quelques mots pourront éventuellement vous plaire, ou au moins vous interpeller ! :)

* * *

 **I - Combat-s**

Et en cet instant, il se souvient.

Tandis que Silver et Madi s'enlaçent et s'embrassent, il se souvient d'avoir été, lui aussi, roi dans les yeux de Thomas, roi entre ses bras. Se souvient qu'ils édictaient leurs propres lois et combattaient pour les mêmes causes, au sein de la demeure Hamilton, tout comme en celui, autrement plus sournois, de la cour d'Angleterre.

Il craint à présent que l'amour de Madi et Silver, vrais roi et reine de pirates et d'esclaves, ne connaisse le même sort tragique que le sien désormais éteint. Il s'en voudrait presque de le penser, en ce moment parfait de retrouvailles splendides, mais il ne peut nier que bien des combats les attendent tous deux.

Reprendre Nassau. Y établir la paix et la sécurité. Contenir velléités et revendications de leurs deux camps et s'assurer de réussir à gagner chaque bataille à venir contre le monde _civilisé_ , pense-t-il, en vomissant ce dernier mot.

Lorsque Thomas avait finalement été emprisonné à Bethlem, puis que Miranda et lui avaient été chassés du vieux continent pourrissant et hostile, il n'était resté de leur amour, autrefois si tendre et si doux, que des braises de rage encore incandescentes, que des cendres amères et sombres allant jusqu'à ternir le ciel.

 _Les préjugés et les idées bien pensantes_ , songe-t-il avec écoeurement, _ont la dent dure, et sont plus innombrables que des grains de sable sur une dune._

Thomas et lui avaient été victimes de leur propre camp, accusés de fornication abjecte, du péché de sodomie, condamnés par des êtres à l'esprit si étriqué et vipérin que le Diable lui-même s'en serait probablement offusqué.

Il craint à présent que Silver et Madi n'aient à passer par les mêmes tourments, un jour prochain, non pas en raison de leur sexe, cette fois-ci, mais en celle de leur couleur de peau. Que leurs amis deviennent brusquement leurs ennemis les plus farouches et qu'ils finissent par se retrouver aussi perdus, égarés que lui dans ce monde bassement, gratuitement cruel. Le monde est trop étroit pour eux.

Il a peur pour eux, indéniablement, et pourtant lorsqu'il relève les yeux, il se laisse instantanément bercer par la vision splendide d'un roi et d'une reine déposant couronnes et angoisses aux pieds de l'autre, indifférents aux combats futurs.

Ils s'aiment. Et, en cet instant, c'est tout ce qui importe.

* * *

 **II - Miranda**

 _Miranda_ , réalisa-t-il soudainement, _avait été à la même et exacte place avant lui_.

Elle les avait regardés, Thomas et lui, avec, dans les yeux, la même tendresse qu'il éprouvait en contemplant l'embrassade de Silver et Madi heureusement réunis.

Elle avait même, probablement, ressenti ce pincement, cette pointe de douleur et de jalousie éclore dans son cœur, juste comme il le ressentait à l'instant. Ressenti cette incertitude, ce doute sur ses propres sentiments, son esprit confus, envieux et, malgré tout, inaltérablement heureux pour le couple face à lui.

L'amour était d'ailleurs si palpable dans l'air, si odorant et lumineux, qu'il lui en fit détourner le regard, devenant presque trop intense, trop douloureux à contempler plus longuement. Trop éblouissant.

Miranda...

A cet instant-là, dans la demeure faste et noble des Hamilton, se souvenait-elle d'un amour passé et perdu, juste comme il repensait à Thomas sur ce chemin d'herbe fanée ? Ou se sentait-elle mélancolique, trop emplie de cet amour brûlant et qui ne lui serait jamais retourné, toujours destiné à un autre ?

Peut-être était-ce tout cela à la fois, juste comme cela l'était pour lui, à cet instant précis.

Qu'importe.

L'instant n'appartenait plus qu'à Silver et Madi, qui s'enlaçaient, s'émerveillaient de pouvoir encore caresser le visage de l'un et de l'autre, le soleil lui-même s'appliquant à les auréoler d'un amour tangible et soulagé.

Le reste, désormais, était loin, et les batailles à venir semblaient bien pâles et dérisoires en comparaison à tant d'amour.

* * *

 **III - Coeur-s Partagé-s**

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait le plus.

Le dos de Silver était large devant lui, mais rien n'aurait pu masquer le visage de Madi, éblouissant de soulagement et de bonheur, alors qu'ils se contemplaient tous deux, buvant aux lèvres de l'un, leurs mains empaumant la mâchoire de l'autre.

Il pouvait sentir le soleil frapper la peau nue de son crâne, et il en venait à se demander si la scène qui se déroulait à quelques pas de lui était bien réelle ou seulement synonyme de mirage. Mais l'amour qui émanait d'eux ne pouvait guère être imaginé. L'air lui-même embaumait de ces retrouvailles et ce, sans nul doute, à des lieues à la ronde.

Les rayons de soleil se prenaient à jouer dans la chevelure bouclée de Silver, paraient la peau de Madi d'un millier de gemmes brillantes, et James se retrouvait à ne plus savoir que vouloir.

Les désirer. Les rejoindre. Les aimer.

Il pouvait encore sentir sur ses papilles, sur sa peau, dans ses os, ce que cela faisait d'aimer et d'être aimé ainsi. Il pouvait se remémorer le sentiment d'extase et de sérénité que l'on ressentait alors, et il ne désirait rien de plus que le ressentir de nouveau, rien qu'une fois encore.

Et, autant il le voulait, autant il se pouvait se résoudre à chasser le souvenir de ses amants perdus, à chasser l'amour toujours enflammé par le sel de la douleur d'avoir été injustement laissé à lui-même.

Il voulait réclamer Silver et Madi, au moins autant qu'il voulait retrouver Thomas et Miranda.

Le temps des choix serait sans doute là bien assez tôt. Se lancer. S'effacer. S'éloigner. S'aimer.

Pour l'heure, il se contenterait de les admirer et de les jalouser, seulement à quelques pas, immobile et songeur, le cœur partagé.


End file.
